Shintaro Sosune
Shintaro Sosune is a challenger that competed in the Black Games. They hailed from Japan. Overall, they placed TBD out of 30. 'Early Life' The tale of Shintaro Sosune starts at a young age. Their life, like many other kids, was normal, until it wasn't. They were about 3 when their parents noticed them saying odd things, remembering strange details, and seeing things in different ways than them. Sometimes, words were coloured when they weren't. Other times, hearing things made him smell things. It was incredibly unique. Of course, this uniqueness caused them to worry, and so they took Shintaro to a doctor, where Shintaro was diagnosed with early hyperthymesia alongside synthesia. They were not to be treated any differently than a normal child, however. These conditions were things Shintaro could live with as if they were completely average. Of course, when it came to schooling, this didn't quite happen. Shintaro was mercilessly tortured by the children of elementary school, from shunning to being pushed around to crayons being shoved into orifices. It was merciless, and detached Shintaro from people in general. In middle school, this only got worse. Shintaro was actually able to now have broken bones, dangerous bruises, and even illegal things such as sexual assault. Their life was a mess, they entered deep depression, and eventually a move was required. Enter Hope's Peak Academy, a school for those who were unlike many others their age. Shintaro fit right in with these misfits for society. They integrated incredibly well with them, and upon graduation, even set out with a couple of them to discover what they, as a group, could do in life. Shintaro ended up working in the stock markets, analyzing trends over the years, and seeing how those patterns followed through the years. Many investors found them to be their best friend in the field, and Shintaro had some serious successes. From tragedy, to success story, and then back to tragedy, when they woke back up in a mysterious place, with nothing but a tablet and the clothes on their back. 'Personality ' An agender from Matsumoto, Shintaro has a purely analytical, somewhat cold, but often reminiscient outlook on life. They have a unique take on the world due to their non-forgetting personality. Shintaro can forgive, but can never forget - literally. Their hyperthymesia, combined with synthesia, has completely given them their perspective on life in general, and has also given them a slight lack of most other emotions, including most forms of joy. 'Appearance ' Shintaro is a young adult at 5'8" tall, with straight, dirty blonde hair, mid-tone brown eyes, all complimenting a well-defined face. Their body is skinny, not overly muscular, but also not underweight. 'Games' Shintaro was among the thirty people chosen for The Black Games. At the start of the Games he was sorted into TBA Team, making him teammates with TBA and TBA Kills N/A Allies TBA & TBA Other Killed by: N/A Aftermath TBD Trivia TBD Category:21 year olds Category:Knife Users